A God's Rant
by Nightfire01
Summary: The sailor senshi from the eyes of their gods and goddesses. If you want anymore- please submit a review saying who you want.
1. Selene

A God's Rant  
  
  
  
Serenity, my beautiful daughter, the brightest star. I love her dearly and am very proud of her as she makes her way through life with Luna by her side.   
  
The are times that I wonder why does she ignore her own intelligence, or trust in her own strength. There are times were she truely is what the other senshi call her, an Odango Atama. I know Luna has lectured her endlessly on this but she waves it off. But she trusts Luna's advice and listens to it for all the she pretends to disregard it.   
  
But I know she'll find her way eventually. She has Endymion by her side and the support of the other senshi. The outer senshi may act aloof (yes, Uranus, Neptune, Saturn, Pluto, I know your secrets) but they respect her as as senshi, a leader and care for her as a person, a friend. Even for Sailor Mars's occasional harsh words, I know she is a true friend and loyal senshi. Yes, there was once a time where Sailor Mars desired the to take over leadership from Sailor Moon but after Queen Beryl was defeated, Sailor Moon had proved herself an able leader.   
  
They have been by her side through so much, they are strong together. She may not know it, but she has been a true leader even when the times where dark. If she only had confidence in herself....  
  
I watch her grow and learn, overcoming challenges that stand in her way. I watch as the clumsy Usagi becomes the graceful and wise Serenity. I will always watch over her as the ages pass. 


	2. Gaea

A God's Rant  
  
Sadly, I have no sailor senshi to look after, to protect, to watch grow up, or to love. Tuxedo Mask, otherwise known as Endymion, is the closet I have to a sailor senshi. Despite the fact I chose to watch over him, doesn't mean he is without his problems. Many of the senshi have problems as well,even though the gods do not discuss them.   
  
Endymion is a wonderful man but there are several...issues.. that trouble me greatly.   
  
First is his choice of weapons. A cane and roses. Not a sword or anything with a blade, not anything that would normally inspire fear into one's enemy. What serious villan is afraid of roses? Or a cane?  
  
My second concern is his costume. I understand why the outer senshi refer to him as 'cape boy'. I will leave it at that.   
  
But the serious problem with Tuxedo Mask is his speechs. Yes, most of the speeches the senshi make are overdone and rather dull but his are much worse. Every time I hear one, I cringe in pain, feeling physically sick. I noticed that the outer senshi and both lunar cats have the same reaction. I am disappointed that neither Sailor Moon or any of the inner senshi have noticed this serious problem. When the Starlights arrived from Kinmoku, they quickly noticed Tuxedo Mask's poor speeches but were polite enough not to mention it. I felt embarrassed for the entire solar system. Perhaps that explains why all the enemies sought to control him, to control him from giving those awful speeches.   
  
Eventually, he'll get the hint when many start to become openly physically ill during one of his speeches. Or else Sailor Uranus will solve the problem for good with her sword... Harsh, yes, but neccessary.   
  
But despite my shame with Endymion, I can still take pride in my husband's sailor senshi, Sailor Uranus. I must admit that she is more of a man than Endymion is most of the time (and I'm sure Sailor Neptune would agree with me on that...judging by Neptune's reaction I assume I'm correct). Endymion is constantly controlled by his wife and daughter, a puppy on a leash. It is little wonder that the outer senshi, the starlights, and the lunar cats mock him when neither he, Sailor Moon, or any of the inners are around. Unlike Serenity, he has very little respect from most of the senshi, even a couple of the inners grow tired of him.   
  
Finishing, I merely will state that one day I will have my own sailor senshi...and she will have much better speeches and fashion sense. 


	3. Neptune

A God's Rant  
  
There is something about my senshi, my Michiru, that cannot be described. I can't understand it, she is different. She is a kind spirit, a talented artist and musician who pours her heart into her work. Yet at the same time, she's a warrior that will stop at nothing to fulfill her duty. This causes me some concern once in a while.   
  
I could feel her desperation as she and Sailor Uranus searched for the three talismans. It felt like it was my heart being torn out when Eudial shot her. It was my fault that the talisman's were lost, only to appear in Sailor Neptune's and Uranus's hearts. But I knew she would survive. Nevertheless, I worried like any parent would have.   
  
Chaos returned as Sailor Galaxia and took the senshi, possesing them. There was much anger in Olympia that day...one can still see the burn mark on the floor from one of Jupiter's stray thunderbolts. But Galaxia and Chaos were defeated by Sailor Moon (stop gloating, Selene!).   
  
Now I watch Crystal Tokyo appear and a new silver millennium begin. In some ways Michiru has never changed, and in some ways she a completly different person than she was in the past. Again, there are things about her that even I don't understand. How Sailor Uranus does is a mystery to me.   
  
Sailor Uranus, Haruka, is another mystery of Michiru that I don't understand. She is the opposiate of Michiru, she is...well, for the lack of a better word, different. Amphitrite tells me I don't understand love, especially when it comes to Michiru and Haruka. But I do understand this, if she is happy with Haruka, then I'm content with that. 


	4. Pluto

A God's Rant  
  
My heart aches, seeing her pain. Setsuna watches everyone around her find love in their lives while she is always alone. Somehow, she endures, remaining the solitary soldier.  
  
Yet I admire her courage as she stands by the time gates, never failing in her given duty. She has done a wonderful job with guiding the other senshi along uncertain times, even though some disregard her advice (you can stop giving me that look, Uranus!). She tries her best even when the senshi often forget her. She watches from afar, only rarely playing a role in any of the battles.  
  
Anyway, returning to the topic at hand, I am proud of my senshi, Sailor Pluto.She is lonely but remains strong nevertheless. Persephone tries to convice me that there is a serious problem but I would have noticed if there was. Persephone goes on endlessly how I don't understand Setsuna, how I don't relate at all to her, which is completly untrue.To that Persephone merely gives me one of those looks, which makes her resemble her mother to a distrubing degree.Yes, I see Setsuna's pain but she manages quite well, I think. She understand that sometimes what we have to do in the name of duty is not always pleasant or fun (and of course I hear Persephone make a remark under her breath about our marriage..).  
  
Time runs smoothly, and always does Setsuna stand alone by the gates of time. It's hard, I know, but not everything in life is done for ourselves. Sometimes we have to suffer for the sake of others. 


	5. Uranus

A God's Rant  
  
Let's just say as much as I love my senshi, who is like a daughter to me, but there are times she can be an annoying little twit! I swear, there are times that I just want to smack her upside the head and yell, "WHAT THE HELL WERE YOU THINKING?!".   
  
I often do wonder what she does think about sometimes. She may be my senshi but I don't understand her at all sometimes (I see Neptune agrees with me on this). I've asked Neptune or Selene to switch sailor senshi but so far no luck...And why she is attracted to Sailor Neptune is beyond me. Michiru is a nice person but compared to Haruka's more..outgoing is a polite word....personaity, Michiru is more passive. But they are happy together so Neptune and I have agreed to let them be.   
  
Yes, somehow she's managed to survive the various enemies that came her way....and various allies as well. I think that she has tried to kill, or has killed every sailor senshi expect for Sailors Neptune and Pluto. And yes, I believe she has tried to harm Luna and Artemis at one point or another..she doesn't like talking cats that talk back.And Princess Kakyu....at least to the best of my knowledge I don't think Haruka tried to kill her...I could be wrong on that.Yes, I should check on that...considering how much she beat on those Starlights, I can understand if Kakyu is not to happy with her. She has a temper that constantly gets her into trouble with foes and friend alike.   
  
She goes on, the ever brave and loyal senshi. I however can hardly control my desire to give her a good smack upside the head... 


	6. Saturn

A God's Rant  
  
I have never had a close relationship with anyone in my family. Sad, yes, but true. My children were spoiled but then again, I was never that great of a father in the first place or even a good husband to my wife, Rhea. I made terrible mistakes, I messed up. I admit it freely. My father, Uranus, was not the best of fathers, but I can't put my failures on him.   
  
Hopefully, with Hotaru, I have not repeated my mistakes.The sins of the past cannot be mended but the future is not lost. Hotaru is my future, my hope. I suffered when Mistress 9 possessed her but there was nothing I could do. I hated it, sitting there helpslessy, watching her in pain. I heard her prayers, they were more painful then Apollo's arrows in my heart. I hated Sailor Uranus and Sailor Neptune, they wanted to kill her, not out of hatred, but out of concern and mercy. But she survived nevertheless. I know Neptune and Uranus felt guilty for the actions of their senshi but it couldn't change what happened. It changed the future.   
  
She has life full of love and laughter, family and friends. The other the outer senshi raised her, it was their atonement is some ways. In many ways, Hotaru is my atonement as well.   
  
She carries a heavy burden; the Silence Glaive and the three words that mean the end. She is death and birth, the beginning and the end. 


	7. Mercury

A God's Rant  
  
Ok, fine, my senshi may not posses the most powerful attacks, or the more eye-pleasing ones, but she is sure has more intelligence than the lot of them put together! And more common sense as well! I'm talking about the outers as well as the inners here. For all their strenghs and impressive looking weapons, compared to Ami, they have the intelligence of a fence post! (I saw that Uranus! Very mature.....) They all depend on her intelligence, even Serenity, who is aptly named Odango Atama.   
  
Ami may not be a fighter, but she has the spirit of one. If if wasn't for her than the inners would have been left up a lot of creeks without a lot of necessary paddles. On the bright side, at least she's not a spoiled brat like Uranus's senshi, a violent pyro like Mars's, or a hyper blong ditz like Venus's (don't give me those looks! The truth stings, doesn't it?).   
  
Anyway, perhaps I better wrap this up before Jupiter reaches for one of his thunderbolts or Apollo deceides to put another arrow in certain uncomfortable spots. I just wanted to say that Ami is not the most physically strong of the senshi, that much I do admit, but in the warfare of wits, she beats them all! 


	8. Jupiter

A God's Rant  
  
I see how lonely Makoto's heart is. She is not an inner senshi, she is not an outer either. She doesn't really fit in. She knows this, having experienced this her whole life. She has no one to talk to, to help her understand life. No one understands Makoto for who she really is. I understand why she admires Sailor Uranus, who is her role model. Personally, Sailor Uranus is not the best role model but I'm not going to argue with Makoto's judgement. Well, that was Hera's advice at least and I've found it wise to listen to Hera on many occasions.  
  
Makoto won't always be alone. She won't always be isolated from the world. It takes much more to make the senshi of thunder surrender. She is a figther that will never give up. She stands strong against what fate throws at her. What less could be expected from butt-kicking Sailor Jupiter? 


	9. Venus

A God's Rant  
  
Minako is my star, a light that shines bright. She radiates her love and joy to those around her, a strong light even in the darkness.   
  
The outer senshi regard her as nothing more then a annoyance. She may be the senshi of love but she can fight just was well as they can. Just because she allows herself to feel doesn't make her less of a senshi, any less of a fighter.   
  
She is not always the most mature senshi, she still acts like a child. A child that she still is. But she has the white cat, Artemis, that is her guide and her guardian. Artemis sent him since she doesn't have her own senshi to look after. But he has helped Minako become the senshi she is today, and continues to stand by her. Someday she will be more mature, more adult but those days will come soon enough. But now she needs to enjoy the freedom of being young while she has the chance because once Crystal Tokyo rises, she will have to set childhood aside and take on the burdens of adulthood. She is still learning and still growing, she will have her chance to make her way in the world.   
  
She will have her moment in the spotlight. She is a star, my star. 


	10. Mars

A God's Rant  
  
  
  
My senshi is NOT a violent pyro! Just because she likes fire and is the senshi of fire does NOT make her a pyromantic! Just because she's not a mouse like Serenity or Sailor Mercury doesn't mean she's violent. Fine, she does have a bit of a temper but she's NOT violent! Serenity whines because she can't stand up to Raye. Perhaps if she's too weak to take a little critizism, then perhaps she may be too weak to be a leader. A leader should not wince away from the truth, no matter how unpleasent and does not fear to say what has to be said. I will be honest, I would like to see Sailor Mars as the leader of the senhsi. She is stronger than the other three inners and Sailor Moon, not even considering Endymion who doesn't matter for Sailor Moon and all the other senshi have him around their fingers. Even Gaea agrees with me on this even though she is opposed to Sailor Mars taking over leadership from that whiny little brat Sailor Moon. All the other gods and goddesses don't see it, they are convinced that Serenity is a goddess in herself. They don't see her for who she really is, a spoiled brat. Selene is the same way, but no one listens to me.   
  
I know that Sailor Moon will continue on as leader for now. There is no way I could go against the other gods and goddesses alone. But a god can hope... 


	11. Hera

A God's Rant  
  
Oh, he'll deny it and fling thunderbolts around, appearing the all powerful god. But I know Jupiter, and beneath that tough god surface is a sensitve and caring god. Jupiter is clever and tricky, but not always very intelligent, and knows how to hide his emotions from others. But he can't hide them from his wife.  
  
I have my own sailor senshi, Sailor Juno. She has my Roman name, Juno, which I dislike greatly. But Sailor Hera sounds a little odd. JunJun is independent and I find it unnecessary to constantly watch over her- she manages very well on her own. I mainly find myself helping Jupiter with Makoto, his senshi, even though his pride won't allow him to directly ask for my help. Even gods have insufferable male pride......and Jupiter has by far the worst....  
  
I feel sorry for Makoto. She's such a wonderful girl, such a strong senshi. But she never really belongs anywhere and is really isolated. Jupiter sees this but doesn't understand what a serious problem it is. Allowed to continue for much longer and I truely fear for Makoto's well-being. Even Athena,Venus and Artemis have taken to keeping an eye on her behind Jupiter's back. That is all we can do for now. Hopefully Jupiter will realize that he needs to help her before something tragic happens. 


	12. Vesta

A God's Rant  
  
I will keep my remarks short since I am aware that the others are rather long winded. I sit at the hearth, silently listening to the other gods and goddesses quarrel and fight. It serves no purpose but to leave burn marks on the floor from Jupiter's thunderbolts or charred remains from one of Mars's tempers. Someone angered Neptune and the resulting flood put of the fire in my hearth, the one time that I reminded the gods on proper manners. Since then, they have limited their destructive rages to outside...much to the distress of Hera's garden.   
  
I watch over VesVes, my sailor senshi who is Sailor Vesta of the Amazoness Quartet.I see no need to interfer with her life, she may live it any way she pleases. I am merely here to help and guide her. She, along with the other three the Quartet, Sailors Pallas, Juno, and Ceres, guard over Neo-Princess Lady Serenity, Neo-Queen Serenity's daughter. Uranus refers to her as 'yam-head'.  
  
I watch the other gods and goddesses worry themselves over their and each other's senshi constantly. And over such trival matters. The senshi are our children, not pets to be played with. As parents, we need to leave them to make their own way in the world. 


	13. Ceres

A God's Rant  
  
I will not lie and I will not soften the truth. I am disappointed with Sailor Ceres. She is a disgrace, why I chose her to be my senshi, I do not know.   
  
First, she and the other three of the Amazoness Quartet were controlled by the Dead Moon. I was so embarrassed; I couldn't face the other gods and goddesses for the longest time. I felt like I had failed somehow with her. I have a weak senshi. Athena, Hera, and Vesta do not listen to me. Nor do any of the other gods and goddesses. They say not to judge her so harshly. But she is a sailor senshi, she holds sacred powers that were given to her by me. If she cannot live up to that, then she is unfit to be a sailor senshi. Simple as that.   
  
Second, she and the others certainly do not take their duty to Neo-Princess Lady Serenity seriously. They joke around, it's all a game to them. It is a serious and important duty that they were given and I do not believe that they understand that. They didn't even take Sailor Galaxia seriously until the other sailor senshi, controlled by Galaxia, tried, very nearly succeeding, to kill Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon.   
  
Honestly, I am getting tired of Sailor Ceres's little 'antics'. If she does not shape up soon, I will find a replacement for her, someone who will not disappointment as she has. 


	14. Artemis

A God's Rant  
  
Thank goodness I don't have a sailor senshi to look after. None of the stress, none of the constant anxiety that comes with having a sailor senshi. I see the worry that all the gods and goddesses have over their senshi, all the time they waste since they can't directly intervene. I have enough to deal with the white little fuzz ball, Artemis.   
  
I love Art (my favorite name for him). He's so cute and wonderful. I am so proud of him, the little kitty. He was an advisor to Queen Serenity in the Silver Millennium and currently is a guardian and guide to Sailor Venus. He has done such a great job, I can't help saying how proud I am of him over and over again.   
  
I love seeing him happy with Luna. I'm delighted that he gave his little daughter my Roman name, Diana. She's adorable, a little kitten with a fighting spirit. Just like my Art. 


	15. Athena

A God's Rant  
  
The gods and goddesses are not all powerful. They are most certainly not all knowing. Even gods and goddesses don't understand the sailor senshi. None of them will ever admit it, but I know they are lost when it comes to the senshi.  
  
I find it's simply best to allow them to live their lives on their own. Besides, we cannot interfer directly. I admit, I have wanted to do so. Sailor Pallas is far from perfect but she is not bad senshi. Yes, there was some unfortunate events that happened. I don't blame her for what happened with the Dead Moon, there was nothing she could have done. Nothing any of the Amazoness Quartet could have done.   
  
It angers me to hear Ceres berate her senshi so harshly. I know Sailor Ceres is a loyal and dedicated senshi. She would never forget or forsake her duty to Serenity. The other gods and goddesses have refused Ceres's requests that CereCere have her senshi powers taken away.  
  
I know that I am younger than Ceres but at least I know how to treat my senshi. Jupiter, my father, tells me I should be more concerned with her. But there is no need for it. I trust PallaPalla.I am proud to say that she is my senshi, Sailor Pallas. 


	16. Apollo

A God's Rant  
  
Eternity can get rather dull at times. Those of us without sailor senshi to occupy our attention and time with, time sometimes seems to drag on slowly.   
  
Well, we can watch the drama that are the sailor senshi's lives. They are entertainment in themselves. Them, and the gods and goddesses who fight with each other over trival matters concerning the senshi. And it never gets boring.  
  
Mars, Neptune, and Uranus got into a nasty battle that was intertesting to watch once.Dionyous, Eos, Mnemosyne, Hephaestus and I simply sit back and enjoyed the show. We got the added delight of afterwards Vesta singlehandedly berated them and kicked them outside for putting out the fire in her hearth. Vesta is quiet and does not quarrel or even talk usually but she can get going when someone messes when her hearth. Even Jupiter cowers before her rages if he even touchs the hearth. That is why no one dares critize Sailor Vesta in her hearing.  
  
Another endless source for entertainment is Endymion. He has countless nicknames. There are many contests here to see who can come up with the best nickname for him. I think no one has toped Artemis's. I forget what exactly what it was but it involved the size of the cane he uses. Even Gaea joins in on this, every one does. Even Selene and the normally anti-social Pluto. Everyone enjoys discussing Endymion. 


	17. Amphitrite

A God's Rant  
  
I watch Neptune worry and fear over his sailor senshi and I in turn worry for him. He loves his senshi, I am sure of this, but he stresses over her so much. I see him nervously playing with his powerful tridant. He puts on the facade of a fierce and powerful sea god but I know that for what it really is- a mask.   
  
No matter how much I tell him that Michiru will be just fine, that she is strong enough to make it through what the fates throw at her, he still worries. The all-powerful god of the seas acts like any father would. He denies this but I know his heart.I sit by him always, offering him what comfort I am able to. That is all I can do but even though he doesn't day so, he needs it. He doesn't have to tell me anything, I sense when he needs my support and love when the days turn dark. 


	18. Persephone

A God's Rant  
  
I do not have a sailor senshi of my own. But I watch over Setsuna and CereCere like I would my daughters. Ceres, my mother, is harsh on Sailor Ceres for unnecessary reasons. It's odd to think that she is actually my mother. After I was snatched by Pluto, she became bitter and started to take it out on everyone else, including her senshi. CereCere is a true senshi and thank the fates that none of the other gods or goddesses would let my mother get rid of her senshi.   
  
I pity Setsuna. I know Pluto sees her pain, her sorrows. But he doesn't understand her. He is, by nature, a loner. He doesn't understand how Setsuna isn't. She may put a brave face on but I can see right through it, even if Pluto can't. She hates it, the constant isolation. She hates always being alone and what she sees as solitary confinment. But she knows her duty and is always by the time gates, no matter what. I really admire her strength to do this. I try to provide her with as much comfort in the dark days as I can. I always try to be there for her when she needs someone to listen. Even though she nevers knows it, I listen to her prayers and hold them in my heart. I listen to her sorrows, her sadness.   
  
Pluto says life is hard and that sometimes duty is not aways pleasent. He is right, I agree. But if life is hard, just think how many lifetimes feel to Setsuna? 


	19. Uranus

A God's Rant  
  
Where does she get it? Her little 'holier than thou' act. It irratates me beyond..well..IT"S ANNOYING!! She looks down her nose at the inner senshi, at Sailor Moon, at the Starlights (well, they are on the slightly odd side...), and Endymion (but that is understandable. I can't stand the guy-no one can. It simply isn't possible). I just want to smack her upside the head, knock some sense into her. She certainly did not get her little attitude problem from me! Perhaps I am slightly overbearing but I'm the god of the heavens and the stars so it's understandable. Jupiter gets to be overbearing, tossing thunderbolts around, and I've never heard Hera complain like Gaea does constantly about MY ego.  
  
Gaea says she matches my personality perfectly, which she says, makes me annoyed with her because I see my own faults in her. I don't see it; I am not conceited and arrogant! She is however- she thinks she can dispose of the inner senshi when they get in her way! In fact, other then Sailor Neptune and Pluto, she has tried to kill or has killed every senshi. Gaea says I have mentioned this before. But I wish to make my point clear- SHE ACTS LIKE SHE RULES THE UNIVERSE!!!!And she doesn't! She's not a goddess but she certainly acts like one! Sometimes she's even more a pain in the ass than Venus or Hera (or may I say very quietly- Gaea). But no, she goes around thinking she can bend the world, the universe, existence, to her will. And Gaea thinks I am conceited and arrogant? 


	20. Helios

A God's Rant  
  
Only fools dreams, it is said. Then if only fools dream, then we are all fools and life is a fool's dream.  
  
Many overlook the power of dreams and wishes. But that is how Elysion was saved. That is how I protected it from the Dead Moon and their disease. Many of the others turn their noses up at dreams and wishes, disregarding their potential. They are fools.   
  
I could only watch as the Dead Moon attacked Elysion, reducing it to a wasteland. I could only watch as Endymion sickened and got worse. The disease even spread to Serenity. Gaea and the other gods laugh and say Endymion was weak and that he should have been able to stop the Dead Moon had he tried. However, he and Serenity saved Elysion and it's priest, Helios. I didn't see any of their senshi do that. If I recall correctly, they have been helpless in many instances before. They have made many mistakes before. If I am correct, Sailors Neptune and Uranus nearly destroyed the world once.....but Neptune and Uranus refuse to acknowledge the mistakes that their senshi have made. That is a fool's dream, blind to the truth.   
  
We all have dreams and if only fools dream, then we are all fools. 


	21. Aeolus

A God's Rant  
  
Uranus is blind to what is before him. He ignores that he doesn't have to deal with or want to deal with. He goes on how his senshi is arrogent, cold, and short tempered (needless to say, that matches his personality perfectly). He doesn't see that is only a facade, a mask to hide who she really is. He is blind to that.   
  
I am the guardian of the winds and I sit here alone watching as the world goes on as I have for a long time and will continue to do so. I see the consequences of the god's actions. Sometimes the light of Olympus can be blinding.   
  
So I clean up the messes the Uranus leaves. There are times where I look after the other senshi but Sailor Uranus is special to me. No one notices and no one cares. I watch over Sailor Uranus, protecting her with the winds. Uranus continues to delude himself in his false reality that puts his mind at rest. He doesn't like to deal with what makes himself uncomfortable. If nothing is wrong, he doesn't feel the need to pay any attention. Who am I to deny Uranus his little fantasy world? 


	22. Mnemosyne

A God's Rant  
  
I remember all. I remember the birth of the Silver Millennium. I remember Serenity's light that shone so brightly. And I remember when the darkness came and the light of the Moon faltered. But it didn't die or disappear. It still burns strongly.   
  
And then emerged new powers in the universe. The sailor senshi, the warriors of the planets. Princess Serenity and Prince Endymion joined hands and started a new Silver Millennium. But there was still darkness. Chaos.  
  
I remember the battles between the light and the darkness . They will never end.  
  
The battles continue but so does life. It goes on despite everything that threatens to tear the universe apart.  
  
I remember it on. 


	23. The Muses

A God's Rant  
  
Erato, the muse of lyrics:  
  
I sing of life and death, of the beginning and the end. I sing of the battles and the constant struggle between light and darkness. I sing of the sailor senshi and their fight. I sing of Serenity's pure light, the light that embraces all.  
  
I sing of forever.   
  
Euterpe, the muse of music:  
  
My music is the music that is life. It is in the heart of every soul.   
  
Along with my eight other sisters, I watch Serenity,Endymion, and the senshi. They are my inspiration, the notes of my music seem flow along with them. My fingers skim across the strings of my lyre as I watch them, guided by some force.  
  
I know they hear my music.  
  
Thalia, the muse of comedy:  
  
Yes, I acknowledge that life is not aways happy but despite everything, we must not forget to smile, to laugh. There is no darkness that hides all light.There is no winter that does not offer the promise of spring's renewal.   
  
Serenity is often critized for her 'childish' behavoir. But I admire that she finds joy in her life despite her burden, her duty as Sailor Moon and Serenity. Sometimes the other senshi forget this.They allow themselves to overlook the happiness amoung the sorrows of life.   
  
Melpomne, the muse of tragedy:  
  
Tears fall from my eyes as I watch the tragedy unfold before me. So much sorrow, so much sadness. Thalia manages to smile even in the darkest of days. I, however, find myself frowning even when the sun shines bright. There will always be sadness and sorrow. There will always be tears. For in the light there is darkness.  
  
Terpsichore, the muse of dance:  
  
Lightly my feet skim over the earth to the music that surrounds me. Little else catches my attention, as the affairs of the heavens and the earth concern me little. But, however, there is one matter that interests me.  
  
A former lover of mine, the river god Achelous, mentioned Neptune's senshi, a beautiful girl by the name of Michiru. She is almost as gifted in the art of music as Euterpe is, her hands create artwrok that took my breath away for a moment. Neptune truely should treasure this girl and her artistic gifts for I intend to.  
  
Urania, the muse of astronomy:  
  
There are countless stars that shine in the heavens. They live and die, it is the endless cycle that is life. But there is a place where stars and hopes are born. No matter how heavy the darkness looms over, there will always be the stars in the heavens, shining brightly as a beacon to all.   
  
Serenity is by far the brightest star. Her light is pure and beautiful, it will endure forever, as will the light of all the sailor senshi. I am very close to the sky lord, Uranus, and thus often hear of his senshi, Sailor Uranus. She interests me since she is such a determined fighter and yet possesses a very strong gift of music.   
  
Amoung the bright light of the stars there is darkness.  
  
Clio, the muse of history:  
  
My hand aches just keeping track of history for it is my duty to record it as it occurs. The senshi keep me especially busy, Sailor Pluto more than the others. She insists on traveling around time before I can finishing writing everything down. And then to top that, she goes and STOPS time! That put me in a mess for a little while. To make matters worse, she gives Serenity's daughter, the one with the loud pink hair, a time key. There was another mess for me to sort out. Why did Pluto have to give his senshi the time key?   
  
But what pains me more is writing down Tuxedo Mask's speeches. Erato,Calliope, and a few other of my sisters have both tried to help him many times and his speeches have not improved. If anything, they are getting worse.   
  
I know my other sisters have spouted poetic rants so far but they don't have my job! They get to sit around all day, not having to worry about anything. They don't have to listen and record Tuxedo Mask's speeches.  
  
Polyhymnia, the muse of sacred hymns and eloquence:  
  
Unlike my sisters, I will not drone on in poetic imagery and metaphors. First, any point that is trying to be made is lost and second, its difficult to follow. I, like Clio, favor the straightforward approach.   
  
I understand Clio's frustration. It is hard to keep up with the senshi of the gods, and Tuxedo Mask certainly does have a negative effect on many. Several of my sisters and I have attempted to help him but it was all in vain. He is beyond our aid.   
  
Many of the senshi possess talents in song, music, art, or writing. This is rather interesting considering they are warriors who have learned to destroy and yet in their hearts, are creaters of beauty. It is very interesting, indeed.  
  
Calliope, the muse of epic and heroic poetry:  
  
A new dawn came, a silver millennium that shone throughout the galaxy  
  
Serenity, a queen of great beauty, power, and wisdom  
  
Nine sailor senshi woke at her touch  
  
Then darkness came, and eight senshi fell  
  
Serenity, the queen of grace, fell  
  
Saturn came,lowering her Silence Glaive to end the age  
  
A silver millennium that once shone throughtout the galaxy  
  
Now fallen to ruins  
  
But Serenity saved the future  
  
Her daughter lives now in the future  
  
Where the silver millennium that shone throughout the galaxy  
  
Has been forgotten  
  
Nine senshi now wake again  
  
To face the darkness once more  
  
And defeat it  
  
A new dawn came, a silver millennium that shone throughout the galaxy. 


End file.
